


Worlds Strongest Family

by RubysDragonX



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harems, Multi, Romance, Smut, Wendy is legal now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubysDragonX/pseuds/RubysDragonX
Summary: Six years after Zeref's defeat Natsu gets ripped off on his reward for completing a quest but little does he know that this small reward will make BIG changes in his life.





	1. The Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fairy Tail fic and I wanted it to be a bang, I used this idea to get me back on the writing horse after life kicked me off so don't worry Elegance of a Black Rose and Healing Rose will still be getting updates and soon.  
> Also Wendy is now 19 where as everyone else has also aged 6 years.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six years after Zeref's defeat Natsu gets ripped off on his reward for completing a quest but little does he know that this small reward will make BIG changes in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Fairy Tail fic and I wanted it to be a bang, I used this idea to get me back on the writing horse after life kicked me off so don't worry Elegance of a Black Rose and Healing Rose will still be getting updates and soon.  
> Also Wendy is now 19 where as everyone else has also aged 6 years.

Natsu was currently walking back from a mission that he had taken on alone, Happy wasn’t with him for once since he was exhausted from all the missions lately so Natsu just told him to take it easy and rest up.

 

He had been gone for about two and a half weeks since he opted to walk instead of taking those nauseating, stomach hating contraptions and just thinking about them made him feel sick to his core.

 

On this most recent mission he had gotten a strange reward, it was a small wrapped present. He was suckered into taking it by the old geezer, he had told Natsu that it was a mystery box and that it could do something amazing. Thinking back on it Natsu couldn’t believe he fell for it, he was 24 now and still fell for something so stupid, he stuffed the present into his pocket.

 

On his way to the guild hall he saw a familiar person come out from a side street and start to walk in front of him with her nose in a book.

 

Natsu smiled as he hadn’t seen any of his friends in two and a half weeks, with his trademark toothy grin plastered on his face Natsu called out to her. “Oi Levy!”

 

Levy hadn’t really changed over the years to which Levy wasn’t thrilled about since most the women in Fairy Tail were taller and much more curvy than her. With the exception of Wendy who was still young but she was also still growing and now had a chest that was a bit bigger than Levy’s making Levy the smallest girl in the guild other than Asuka who was still just a child but if she was anything like her mother she wouldn’t be pitet forever.

 

Levy was pulled out of her book from the familiar voice and looked behind her to see Natsu running up to her, she smiled back at him and welcomed him back. “Welcome back Natsu, did the mission go well.”

 

Natsu sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and wore a strained smile.

 

Levy giggled and shook her head. “No matter how old you get you never change Natsu, so what did you destroy this time?”

 

Natsu just grinned. “Hey I’m not as bad as I used to be, anyway I should have payed more attention to the reward since all I got was a small present looking box.” Natsu retorted.

 

Levy arched a brow. “That’s odd, have you opened it?”

 

Natsu shaked his head. “No not yet, I’ll do it at the guild hall.”

 

“......”

 

Natsu looked to his side to see Levy immersed into her book again. “What’s that your reading?”

 

Levy was a bit surprised that Natsu asked her about her book since the dragon slayer was not a book person. “It’s a romance Novel called two hearts one mind, it’s about a girl with a split personality but the two different personalities are in love with different two different guy’s.”

 

“Do you normally read stuff like that? Or is there a reason your reading it?” Natsu knew Levy liked books, it wasn’t a surprise to anyone that she liked books but she seemed down so he opted to try and cheer her up by talking about something she liked even if he doesn't understand it.

 

Levy looked at her book with a sad glint in her eyes which made Natsu flinch since his plan backfired on him.

 

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, I’m sorry for asking.” Natsu felt bad since he had ended up making things worse than better. What the hell is Gajeel doing he thought to himself since the Iron Dragon Slayer was going out with the small bluennet.

 

Levy shakes her head and speaks softly. “No it’s fine, you’ll hear about it anyway but Gajeel and I… we broke up.”

 

Natsu was a little more than surprised since Levy seemed to really like the metal head. “What happened?”

 

Again Levy shook her head. “Don’t worry about it, it just didn’t work out is all.”

 

Natsu didn’t press for any more information as he had asked too much already and it was clear Levy didn’t like talking about it.

 

Nothing more was said between the two as they walked together to the guild hall which had changed over the years. Fairy Tail was the number 1# guild in Fiore and the guild hall had grown too.

 

* * *

 

Natsu and Levy arrived at the Guild Hall to which Natsu kicked the doors in and shouted. “I’m back!”

 

To his surprise the Guildhall was mostly empty, there was only a hand full of people in the Guildhall and not even all of them were from Fairy Tail. The only people in the Guildhall were Mirajane, Erza, Lucy Juvia and Wendy. There was also Kagura and Liliana from Lamia scale who were obviously here to see Erza, Yukino and Flare who were with Lucy.

 

“Whoa, I’ve never seen the Guild hall so empty before.” Natsu commented as it was easy to hear everyone talking amongst themselves.

 

“Welcome back Natsu, did your mission go well?” Mirajane asked as Natsu approached the bar and sat down, Levy had gone to a empty table to continue reading her book.

 

“Yea, it was easy but the reward wasn’t really worth it.” He said as he took the small present box out of his pocket and placed it on the bar counter.

 

“What inside it?” Mira asked with curiosity.

 

“No clue I haven’t opened it yet, where is everyone?” Natsu asked looking back at the almost empty Guildhall.

 

“Relaxing somewhere or on missions.” Mira pointed to the quest board which had like one quest on it that looked strange. “Even the master is out on business.”

 

“I see, could I get some hot ribs please and a mug of fire.” Natsu requested

 

“Sure.” Mirajane smiled and went into the kitchen to get Natsu more than easy order.

 

Sighing Natsu turned on his stool and looked around the Guildhall, it was quiet too quiet for Natsu’s liking, he liked it better when things were noisy and rowdy.

 

While looking around he saw that Lucy was talking with Yukino, Flare, Wendy and Juvia, the latter of the group had stopped stalking Gray about half a year ago when she finally understood that Gray was just not interested which made her depressed for a few weeks but with the help of her friends she was back to being happy which everyone was pleased about.

 

“Here you are Natsu.” After some time Mira had come back out with a plate of piping hot ribs and a mug filled with fire.

 

“Thanks.” Natsu smiled at her and started to chow down on the delicious ribs, after eating the rips Natsu still had one of the rib bones sticking out of his mouth as as he looked at the box that he had gotten from his mission. He picked it up and examined it for a bit before deciding to just open it and see what’s inside, who knows it could be an jewel he could sell for a good price.

 

Natsu pulled one of the ends of the bow that was holding the box shut and as soon as the bow went loose the top of the small box shot off as a thick pink smoke quickly filled the Guildhall which got everyone who was in there’s attentions.

 

“What’s going on?” Erza coughed. “What is the meaning of this?” Erza asked while coughing.

 

Everyone who was in the Guild hall started coughing as they breathed in the pink smoke, it then became clear that this wasn’t just some colored smoke. “Don’t breathe it in everyone something about this stuff isn’t right.” Lucy called out but it was too late

 

The strange pink smoke had gotten into everyone’s system and they all started to feel something start to happen. Something common that they all felt was that their clothes felt like they were getting smaller and tighter.

 

“Someone open a door or window and let this smoke out.” Natsu said.

 

“No don’t, whatever this stuff is we can’t let it get into the city.” Mira called out bringing up a solid point.

 

“Then what should we do?” Lucy asked.

 

“Leave it to me.” Levi called out as the word RAIN appeared up near the ceiling and soon it started to rain inside the water diluting the smoke and helping to speed up the dispersal of it.

 

Once the smoke was clear everyone looked around to see what the smoke had done and since Natsu was the only guy there and smoke originated from where he was everyone looked his way Only to find a taller more muscular Natsu with longer hair. His hair had pretty much grown back to how it was when he reunited with Lucy after disappearing for a year, he also seemed to look younger but older at the same time if that makes sense.

 

“Why is everyone looking at me like that?” Natsu looked down at himself and quickly noticed that he was taller and bulkier, also took notice that his hair hand lengthened.

 

“What the hell!”

 

Everyone else in the Guildhall was looking at Natsu and the other Fairy Tail members could see that Natsu seemed to be about the same height at Laxus with about the same build too though only Lucy recognized the hair as she was the only one out of them to see it before Natsu had Cancer cut it.

 

At that point they could hear someone struggling a bit to which everyone turned their gaze to the source to find Erza turning blue as she was having a hard time breathing.

 

“Erzy get your armor off quickly.” Liliana said in a panicked tone.

 

Erza quickly re-equipped out of her armor and blouse and into a tank top while keeping her skirt, the tank top was still tight but at least she could breath.

 

Everyone was now looking Erza up and down to see if there were any changes to her to which there was. Her bust had increased which explained why she couldn’t breath in her armor that was made to fit her original physique. Her hips had also widened and her ass had also grown a bit, another noticeable change was that just poking out from the bottom of where her tank top stopped was a bit of visible muscle. Erza was also looking at herself and saw this so she lifted up her tank top just a bit to the point that her stomach was visible for everyone to see that she now had more bit more muscle than before. It wasn’t a whole lot of muscle but it was the perfect amount to where it was considered sexy.

 

As everyone looked around at each other it became clear that for the most part everyone just had an increase to their bust, hips and ass. Kagura was another one who had gained a bit of muscle just like Erza.

 

“Um everyone.” Lucy called out grabbing everyone's attention as she herself was looking at Wendy who was looking at herself. “Look at Wendy.”

 

Everyone looked at Wendy and what they saw surprised them to say the least, Wendy had changed a lot. She was butt naked since her clothes had been torn off from her extreme growth. She was now as tall as Erza and unlike the picture that Retis made of her she was just as curvy as Erza but minus the muscle, she looked just like her Edulis self and aside from her body she seemed older while everyone else seemed younger.

 

It was at this time that some of them remembered Natsu was there and he was looking at Wendy, when Wendy noticed this she screamed and did her best to cover up while Lucy ran over to him and hit him on the head.

 

“Stop looking!” Lucy yelled.

 

“What’s the big deal? I’ve seen it all before when I’ve taken baths with Erza.”

 

This caused pretty much almost everyone else to blush except Erza herself, even Mira had a small pink blush on her pale cheeks.

 

“That doesn’t matter turn around!” Lucy told him sternly to which he complied and turned around. “Now we are going to go and find some clothes that fit, you stay here and try and dry the place and don’t burn anything.”

 

“Whatever.” Natsu shrugged as the girls took Wendy to another part of the Guild that had its own little clothing store.

 

After the girls had paid for some clothes that fit them they came back to the main hall to which was now all dry, everyone gathered at the bar to talk about what happened.

 

“So that smoke came from this little box that you got as your reward on your mission?” Lucy said while looking the empty box over.

 

“Yea, I had no idea what was in it and the client didn’t say anything other than enjoy.” Natsu told them

  
While they talked everyone bar Natsu took notice that they all didn’t change equally, they all had their bust increase by at least two cups where as Wendy had gone up a few dozen cups since she wasn't very big to begin with.. Levy wasn’t happy as she had changed just like everyone else but compared to them she was a child, she only gain about an inch in height and only went up one cup, her hibs had widened a bit and her ass had gotten a bit bigger so at least she looked less like a child. 

 

Erza sighed. “I won’t be able to go on missions for a while, I'll need to get all my armor refitted if this doesn’t wear off.”

 

“I hope it wears off soon, I don’t have the money to by a completely new wardrobe.” Lucy moaned in annoyance.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ve contacted Porlyusica and she will be here in a bit so I’d like it if all of you could stay here till she gets here so she can look us all over.” To this everyone nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone, as I said I will still be updating my other fic's and soon this was just something I did and had fun with to get me back into it. I also just wanted to give you all a heads up that if there is someone you want in the Harem then leave a comment with their name (Only females I am not a M/M writer sorry.) I'll do my best to work them in
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed it and please leave kudos and a comment, see you all next time.


	2. The Alchemist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sorry for the repose, AO3 is giving me some issues.  
> Thank you everyone for the support on this fic, just thought I'd get some stuff out of the way before your read on.
> 
> First the character's that have been requested Lisanna, Angel/Sorano, Irene and Cana. These four will be added later on and I'd like to inform everyone that only one pic per person but that might change later on.  
> Also to add to this I will not add someone to the harem if they are married already.
> 
> Lastly in case you missed it this story takes place after the end of the Fairy tail series but I've changed some things and gave Natsu the same age as Gray for story reasons.
> 
> So without further adieu please enjoy chapter 2

Porlyusica had arrived quite some time ago and was doing the last of her tests, she was a bit surprised but mostly at the fact that she had only seen Wendy about a week ago and now a week later Wendy was a full grown woman.

 

Porlyusica had poked and prodded them all to get an understanding and since Wendy’s was the most drastic change she had gone last but Porlyusica was also spending more time on her.

 

The door opened and Wendy and Porlyusica stepped out, Porlyusica didn’t seem all that happy, but then again she almost never smiles.

 

“So did you learn anything?” Mira inquired.

 

“Yes but first, where did you get what did this?” She asked in a stern voice and everyone looked at Natsu.

 

“I got it as a reward from this woman for clearing a hive of monsters out that were nesting by her house, it was in the mountains by Tuly Village, does that have anything to do with what that thing was?” Natsu asked not sure of the reason behind that question.

 

Porlyusica shakes her head. “Unfortunately no and there is nothing I can do.” She states.

 

“What do you mean there’s nothing you can do?” Lucy Questioned a little panicked at the statement.

 

“You were all affected by a failed experiment that took place over almost 200 years ago, there was a famous alchemist that wanted more time in life so she started to try and find a way to give herself eternal youth. After countless years and experiments she was at the end of her life, she took her final concoction and moments after she started getting her life back.”

 

“So your saying this Lady was her?” Lucy Wondered only to get a glare from Porlyusica.

 

“Quiet!” She said sternly with annoyance in her voice

 

Porlyusica clears her throat and continues. “As I was saying, she was getting her life back, she became younger and found out that it had the side effect of changing her body too. However for unknown reasons she announced that her work was a failure and vanished 60 years ago taking all her research with her, I don’t know if this lady was her but what you had was definitely the finished product of her research.”

 

Porlyusica picks up some papers that she had jotted stuff about what had happened to Natsu and the other’s down. “From what I can tell you all have gotten regressed to being 20 years old with the exception of Wendy who didn’t age but the side effect still affected her, not only that but it seems to have given you all perfect health and I say this because Natsu’s shrunken tumor is now gone without a trace.”

 

This surprised the members of Fairy Tail since it was known that the tumor was going to kill Natsu if Brandish hadn’t shrunk it down.

 

“So now because of this stuff we are all stuck like this?” Erza Queried just wanting to make sure she had it right.

 

Porlyusica looks at Erza “Yes and you can all expect to remain like this till you die which if this part is the same as for this Alchemist you can expect to live up to 150 at least. I can’t see this having any more side effects but if something else does happen please come to me right away.”

 

“I’ll be leaving now, but I suggest informing your respective Guilds of this and in case something does happen it would be a good idea if you all stayed in magnolia till we’re certain nothing else will happen to you because of this.” Porlyusica Announces as she stands.

 

Mira went with Porlyusica to thank her for coming and helping which didn’t take long, she came back after Porlyusica left. “I think you four should contact your Guilds as Porlyusica said and stay with us for a while.”

 

Kagura, Millianna, Yukino and Flare were a bit hesitant but agreed, there were some complaints about the situations but their Guild master’s understood it and agreed that it would be best if they stayed at Fairy Tail for the time being. As for Flare, the Giants remember Natsu and his friends and were more than ok that Flare was staying with such trusted friends.

 

“So where will we be staying?” Yukino asked looking at Lucy.

 

“I’m not sure.” She placed her hand on her chin.

 

Mirajane interjects. “You can all stay at Fairy Hills if you like.”

 

“That’s your Guilds Female Dormitory isn’t it?” Kagura Guessed looking at Mira for confirmation.

 

“Yes, I saved up and bought it 2 years ago, I’d be more than happy to let you stay there for the time you are with us.”

 

Erza nodded. “It’s a wonderful place to live.” The other Fairy Tail girls nod in agreement.

 

“Can we!” Millianna exclaimed excitedly. “That means we get to live with Erzy!”

 

It was Obvious that Millianna would be up for it and even though she was doing her best to hide it Kagura was also very happy that she would get to live with Erza.

 

Yukino looks back at Lucy after listening to Mira. “Do you live there?”

 

Lucy nods. “I used to rent an apartment for 50K jewels a month but ever since Mirajane took ownership I’ve been living there.”

 

“I’d like to stay there please.” Flare says with Yukino nodding meaning she also wanted to stay at Fairy Hills.

 

The girls started talking about arrangements and such but meanwhile Natsu was left out of the loop since he was the only guy at the Guild right now.

 

Natsu sighed and headed for the door since there was nothing to do at the Guild right now.

 

“HOLD IT!” A strong stern voice belonging to Erza shouted.

 

Natsu froze dead in his tracks when Erza had yelled out to him.

 

“Where do you think your going Natsu?” Erza was also looking sternly at Natsu from over by the bar.

 

“I-I was just going home since there was nothing to do here.” Natsu said nervously, even after all these years Erza still scared the crap out of everyone bare Mira, Laxus and Makarov.

 

“We are in this mess because of you, so what makes you think you can just leave?” Erza wasn’t kidding around and everyone could hear it in her voice.

 

“C-come on, it’s not like I meant for this to happen.” Natsu was just trying his best not to make things worse, he didn’t feel like getting beat up by Erza.

 

“Be that as it may, this is still your fault so to make up for it you can accompany us while we buy clothes and carry our bags understood.” Erza had said that last part more sternly to push the point that Natsu didn’t have a choice in the matter.

 

Natsu deflates. “Yes ma’am.”

 

Wendy and Yukino felt kinda bad for Natsu but they didn’t do anything as it was best not to get in Erza’s way.

 

“Alright then, let’s go.” Erza said with a smile as Kagura and Millianna followed her with the rest of the girls following soon after. Natsu had no choice but to follow but in a way this was partly his fault.

 

* * *

 

Natsu had thought that this would be boring and hard because of lugging around a bunch of bags but his new Physique made the ladder part easy and he did have to admit as a guy he enjoyed seeing the girls try on different clothes.

 

For the most part with the girls new sizes the clothes they tried on made them look hotter, like the Black dress Erza had tried on and bought, it hugged her body and showed off a good amount of cleavage and had a slit on the left side that went up to her thigh. But they also tried clothes on that made them look more beautiful an example of this would be sky blue sundress that Mira had bought that just made her seem so much more beautiful and elegant.

 

Though then there was the Levi, she had drawn the short straw in this since she didn’t fit any of her clothes anymore but didn’t get a body like Wendy who used to be just like her but that didn’t put her behind the other girls when it came to looks. For the most part Levy bought all her old clothing in sizes that fit her but she did seem to buy some new outfits that made her look cute, one outfit was a pair of bluish-grey skinny jeans, a white tank top and a merigold coloured sleeveless hoodie, this simple outfit made her look cuter.

 

Wendy was nervous she was still trying to get used to her new body, she wasn’t used to her new height and was having trouble with all the constant boob jiggling, She wasn’t entirely sure on what she should wear but Lucy and the other girls were more than happy to help and one outfit they sorted for her was a white plaid skirt with a fern green tube top, she was unsure about it at first but the other girls convinced her that she looked great which she did.

 

Millianna didn’t seem to care, she was just happy to be spending time with Erza, She was having fun showing off and she wasn’t afraid to show off her body as she bought short shorts and a cropped tube top that only covered her breasts, what made the outfit come together more was her cat ears and tail.

 

Now they were going into a store that a guy would only sometimes go into if his girlfriend took him.

 

“Wait!” Lucy almost shouts which grabs everyone's attention, Lucy looks at Natsu. “I think you should wait outside.”

 

“Why?” Erza says which makes everyone look at her.

 

“Why? He’s a guy and we’ll going into a women's Lingerie store.” Lucy had a feeling on what Erza was about to say next.

 

“It’s fine, It’s no different from when we bathe together.” Erza said like it was common for her which it was.

 

“There’s a huge difference!” Lucy yelled with a blush.

 

“Oh it will be fine, plus it might be good to have a guy’s opinion, they have swimsuits here too.” Mira stated not seemingly bothered by Natsu going in with them.

 

The other girls seemed a bit hesitant on the idea until Kagura spoke up. “If Erza trusts him then that’s good enough for me.” Millianna nodded in agreement.

 

This was enough to get Juvia to give her ok which meant the majority of them were fine with it so they walked in with Natsu following.

 

Lucy sighed and followed suit with Wendy, Levy, Flare and Yukino who hadn’t said anything but compared to what sabertooths old Guild master made her do this was much less embarrassing.

 

Natsu didn’t really have too much of an opinion when they started showing him and asking him but he did have some comments so at least the girls knew he was paying attention.

 

Right now he was waiting for Juvia to come out of the changing room, she was changing into a bikini she found and seemed to like.

 

Juvia came out a moment later, the top and bottom had a wavy design on them and had multiple shades of blue, she also had a short purple Sarong with blue flowers on it. “What do you think? Does this look ok?”

 

Natsu nodded. “Yea you look nice, it matches your hair.”

 

This caused Juvia to smile since someone was actually paying attention to her and complimenting her, even though she had to ask.

 

Out of the corner of his eye Natsu could see Levy having some trouble trying to reach something that was on a higher rack so he did what came naturally to him and walked over and grabbed it down for her. “Here, you were trying to get this one right?”

 

Levy was surprised since Gajeel would have just lifted her up and made a comment about her height like he always did but Natsu got it for her and didn’t make any comment and even wanted to make sure he got the right one for her.

 

“Yes thank you.” Levy smiled and blushed.

 

“No problem.” Natsu just gave her his signature toothy grin.

 

Levy’s blushed deepened for some reason and she unconsciously started to imagine what it would have been like if she had fallen for Natsu instead of Gajeel, once she realized what she was imagining she shook her head in an attempt to get the thought out of her head.

 

After the girls had finished all their shopping Natsu was starting to have trouble walking because of all the bags, the weight was nothing he couldn’t handle but when he tried to use his fire to carry them Lucy had scolded him about it, normally Natsu would have done it anyway because he could control what his fire burned but he didn’t because Lucy then told him that Erza might beat him for burning her new clothes and this completely wiped the idea from Natsu mind.

 

Natsu followed the girls to Fairy Hills, once there he put the bags down just inside the front door, the girls thanked him for carrying their stuff.

 

“Well I’ll see you guys at the Guild tomorrow.” And with that Natsu left.

 

For whatever reason the girls all felt a bit sad to see him leave, none of them said anything but it was like they didn’t like the idea of him leaving.

 

As they gathered their own bags little did they know that something had sparked in them that day and that it would lead to all their lives changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, please leave a kudos and comment if you liked  
> Also don't forget to comment the character you want in the harem.  
> I'll see you all next time everyone.


	3. Adjustments to Life and Sparks Abound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick notice: Harem member requests are still up, remember to please only pick ONE person and that married women are off limits.
> 
> Current Future Harem members: Lisanna, Angel, Iren, Ultear, Cana, Kinana, Seilah, Jenny.
> 
> I am also now working on this story with someone else who does not have an AO3 account but does have a FF.net account, his name is NarutoxYugao.

It was the day after the incident, Natsu and the girls had met up just outside of Fairy Hills to see if anything else changed and were relieved to find nothing else had happened. The reason for the met up was Mirajane, she had contacted Natsu not long after he had left and told him to come met them in the morning outside at Fairy Hills.

 

The girls felt happy to see Natsu, they all had a light pink blush gracing their cheeks but none of them had noticed since none of them looked at each other.

 

While they were walking the mood of the morning shifted as Wendy brought something up.

 

“Um I’m a bit nervous about going to the Guild.” Wendy was now looking at the ground while she walked, she was remembering how sore her chest was when she woke up because she had rolled onto them in her sleep and slept on her stomach. She was also remembering Carla’s reaction when she saw her, Carla was more than a bit shocked but she didn’t make a big deal about it as that would have just made Wendy feel uncomfortable.

 

The other’s didn’t really give it much thought but their situation was a bit different from Wendy’s, Wendy had grown a few feet and completely filled out in only one day, and the reason this was on her mind is because Mira said that some groups and the Master would be coming back today.

 

“Don’t worry, everyone at the Guild is family so there’s nothing to worry about.” Natsu told her with a grin and his usual upbeat attitude.

 

Erza then smiled at her. “He’s right, you have nothing to worry about.”

 

“People might make a fuss at first but they’ll settle down pretty quickly then things will be back to normal before you know it.” Mira reassures her.

 

“Ok.” Despite what they said Wendy was still nervous about going to the Guild but less so after Natsu reminded her that the Guild was like a Family.

 

* * *

 

 

They all arrived at the Guild Hall, Natsu kicked the door in like normal and as normal everyone looked but what they saw wasn’t what they expected, once they walked in Makarov called them over

 

“Master it’s good to see you back.” Mira welcomed Makarov back.

 

“Thank you my dear, now why don’t you tell me what happened to you all.” Makarov sat back waiting to hear what happened.

 

“Well to put it simply Natsu got his reward from his mission, opened it here because it was like a small present and it did this to us which Porlyusica said she can’t do anything about so we’re all stuck like this for the rest of our lives.” Erza cuts straight to the point.

 

Makarov puts his hand on his chin. “I see, and you four are going to be staying with us for awhile, is that right?” He asked looking at the four non Fairy Tail members which they all nod to.

 

“Well then.” Makarov closes his eyes and seems like he’s in deep thought before. “LETS PARTY TO WELCOME OUR GUESTS!!!”

 

The Guild erupted into a cheer as everyone started partying which to say the least confused Kagura, Millianna, Yukino and Flare.

 

“Is it always like this?” Kagura asked Erza.

 

Before Erza could answer Natsu interjected. “Yup, isn’t it great!” He stated with a big grin.

 

Laxus approached Natsu. “Master explain something happened to you all but not what but seeing you know I think I can get a rough idea on it.” He says as he looks Natsu up and down and then smirked. “I’d say you got lucky.”

 

Natsu grinned. “Now you have no reason to call my small fry.” The temperature started to rise as static built up in the air.

 

Before a massive Brawl could start Mira got between them. “Calm down you two, I don’t think the Guild Hall would survive if you both started fighting.”

 

Laxus smirks. “She’s right, we can settle this in a better place at another time.” Laxus walked away but what was surprising was Natsu didn’t try to continue, he just smiled like he agreed.

 

“Wow Natsu that was mature of you.” Lucy had expected Natsu to argue and press for a fight like he does with Gray.

 

“Yea what have you done with the real Natsu, usually you’d blow your top when someone blew you off like that.” Gray then started to laugh.

 

“At least I don’t strip while there are kids around like a pedophile.” Natsu retorts.

 

“What was that lizard breath!” Gray said in an irritated tone.

 

“Exactly like it sounded Ice for brains.” Natsu but heads with Gray.

 

“I spoke too soon.” Lucy sighed as Gray and Natsu got into another fight.

 

“Would you two knock it off no fighting.” Erza says as she sends both Gray and Natsu into the wall.

 

“Well your still scary, that hasn’t changed.” Gray commented.

 

“What was that?” Erza said in an angry tone while Glaring at him which made him flinch.

 

“N-nothing ma’am.” Gray was another who still couldn’t deal with Erza when she was angry.

 

Mirajane sighed as she wrote down on a note for repairs but when she looked at the impact damage of where Natsu and Gray hit the wall she noticed that the size of the impact was smaller where Natsu hit like Erza hadn’t put as much power behind hitting Natsu.

 

* * *

 

The party had lasted hours and it was starting to get late, Kagura again was going to ask Erza if it was always like this but Erza had beat her to it and confirmed it was always like this.

 

Wendy had been really uncomfortable with the fact at how much her body had changed but the Guild like Natsu, Erza and Mirajane had said, the Guild was like family so there was no need to worry about it once they calmed down.

 

The door’s to the Guild opened as Elfman and Evergreen walked though, they had just returned from their third anniversary of their marriage.

 

Mira went up to them and welcomed her little brother and sister-in-law back but it didn’t take long for them to both notice in Mirajanes figure and it wasn’t too hard since she wasn’t wearing her normal salman red dress.

 

Mira explained to them what happened and when Elfman saw Natsu he said something about Natsu looking more like a Real Man.

 

After a few more hours of partying people were starting to turn in for the night, Natsu felt a tap on his shoulder and when he turned around he was met with Erza. “Did you need something Erza?”

 

“Yes, can you carry Millianna and Kagura to Fairy hills please Natsu.” Erza asked him while pointing behind her at a passed out Kagura and Millianna.

 

“Sure but what happened to them?” Natsu knew almost everyone was drinking but he didn’t peg Millianna and especially Kagura as people who would drink till they passed out.

 

“Cana somehow gotten them into a drinking competition and that’s how they ended up like that.” Erza explained it to Natsu while looking at said heavy drinker still chugging down booze.

 

“Oh, that explains it.” Natsu didn’t waste anymore time in going over and picking them both up and slinging them over his shoulders.

 

“Thank you Natsu, their rooms are on either side of mine, Kagura is on the left and Millianna is on the right.” Erza let him know which rooms to put them in.

 

Natsu nodded and started to walk out of Fairy tail when he heard someone start laughing their ass off.

 

Gray started laughing. “Hey Natsu don’t you already have a cat, why do you need another one and a rabbit.” Gray jabbed at the fact that Millianna was a Neko and Kagura was like a rabbit with the ribbon in her hair.

 

Natsu didn’t say anything because if he did him and Gray would most likely get into a fight and if he dropped Millianna and Kagura then Erza would kill him. That and he felt like he had to protect them as well as the other girls, he thought about this for everyone but it was stronger for the girls for some reason that he couldn’t quite explain.

 

* * *

 

 

Natsu arrived at Fairy hills and by this time Millianna and Kagura had woken up in a hammered state and were going on and on about this and that. Normally men weren’t allowed, unless one they were invited in by one of the residents or two they had a special reason to be there, and in Natsu’s case it was reason two.

 

Natsu knew where Erza’s room was for a number of reasons, one being to help her organize her armor. Natsu got to where Erza’s room was and gently put Kagura down next to the wall in the hallway so he could free up one hand and get Millianna inside her room on the right.

 

Millianna was giggling as Natsu putting her on her bed. “Your such a pwitty kittie.”

 

“I’m not a cat.” Natsu said as it seemed Millianna was hallucinating about Natsu as a cat or something cat related.

 

“Yes your are.” She giggled more.

 

As Natsu was letting go of her Millianna pulled herself closer to him with her arms that were still around his neck and licked his cheek which caused Natsu to jump back a bit. “What was that for?”

 

“Awww I was just giving the pwitty kittie a kiss.” Millianna then passed out again but this time on her bed.

 

Natsu sighed and left her room quietly and picked Kagura up and took her into her room.

 

Kagura wasn’t a giggly drunk, she was quiet and mellow which is something Natsu isn’t used to seeing from a drunk person.

 

“I’m sorry.” Kagura said in a quiet voice but Natsu was still able to hear her.

 

“For what?” He couldn’t think of a reason for her to be apologizing.

 

“For causing you trouble.”

 

“Your not causing me trouble, your Erza’s friend which makes you my friend and friends look out of each other.” Natsu stated truthfully as he started to lower her down onto her bed.

 

“Your so nice, your always looking out for your friends and never giving up, it makes me wish my Guild allowed men because It’d be nice if you were in it.”

 

Natsu couldn’t tell if it was just Kagura’s drunken state or if she was being honest but what she said was nice nonetheless. “Thanks.” He gives her a big toothy smile as he stood up and was about to leave.

 

“Natsu?” Kagura called out to him as he was at the foot of her bed. “Can I ask a favor of you please?’

 

Natsu looks back at her to see that she was still laying down but with her clothes hugging her form and the way she was laying on her back brought a slight blush to Natsu’s face. “Sure anything.”

 

“Could you take my clothes off please, it’s so hot.” Kagura’s eyes were glistening.

 

Natsu thought about it and he could say no but the way she said it and the look on her face made it seem like she was pleading for assistance. It made him feel like that if he refused her request especially after he said anything that it would make him feel like he just kicked a puppy or in this case a rabbit.

 

He said. “Sure.”

 

He walked back over to her and started to undress her, he started by removing her ribben and boots. He then took off her open jacket but now was the hard part, he started with her dress shirt, as he undid the buttons he saw a white lace bra covering her soft mounds, he moved down and started on her lower end.

 

Meanwhile Kagura was watching him, most men would take advantage of a girl in this position, she was blushing but the alcohol was helping to cover it up.

 

“There is that good?” He asked as he stood up after removing her skirt and stockings only leaving her white lace bra and panties on.

 

“C-can you please take of my bra and panties too please.” She blushed harder but to Natsu it still looked like she was just drunk.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Natsu said in a bit of a panic, as he was having to forcibly control his actions thanks to him feeling a wellspring of unknown instincts raging for control.

 

As dragons, like every other creature, had mating seasons but it was something Natsu wasn’t familiar with. He had never felt like this to the opposite sex before so he wasn’t sure how to handle it but he did his best to push those unknown instincts back.

 

“I-It’s ok, I trust you.” her voice was smooth and sounded like an angels.

 

Natsu sighed and started to take off her panties, he thought it’d be best to just get the hardest part out of the way. As he took ahold of her panties he made sure to look away as he slid them down and off her long legs. Now he moved up to her bra, she was wearing one that had the hook on the front. He had tried to take it off without looking again but found the task difficult, When the hook proved to be a fighter he gave up and had to look which was made undoing it so much easier but also made him get a glance of her bare chest in all it’s glory when he did finally get it off.

 

“T-there all done.” he said as he quickly looked away.

 

Kagura smiled at him, “Thank you, you even did your best not too stare or look where you shouldn’t have.”

 

“Of course, it’d be rude to stare at a girl especially when she trusts you.” Natsu knew a few people who would have stared or even touched her while she was like this.

 

Kagura was truly touched that Natsu was as good and kind as Erza said she couldn’t help but drag him down onto her bed and into a hug. “Erza was right, you are such a kind hearted and thoughtful man.”

 

Saying Natsu was surprised would be an understatement, all of a sudden he had been pulled down onto Kagura’s bed and his face was now in her soft plump breasts. He tried to get out but couldn’t, it felt like Kagura had also wrapped her legs around him. He looked up to see Kagura was sound asleep the only noise coming from her was light breathing. Natsu could still breath so there was no issue about suffocating from her breasts but she had locked him there, and he wasn’t going to get out unless she loosened her hold on him or she woke up and he didn’t want to wake her up so he just laid there and did his best to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you liked the chapter, please comment and let me know who you want to have added to the Harem.  
> See you all next time.
> 
> Please ignore the note under this as it is a footer that will not piss off.


	4. Wine and Dine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the reason it took so long to get this chapter out is because I was waiting for my co-writer and I waited a long time before I finally heard back from them, but they came back to tell me they couldn't do this anymore because of IRL stuff and I haven't heard from them since. So I had to delete what I had for the chapter can completely re-write it but before that I lost the will to write but I'm back now.
> 
> Because I lost my co-writer I'll have to cut some of the requested girls from the Harem which I'll announce in the next chapter so I apologize in advance to the people who's requested girl doesn't make it.
> 
> Anyway please enjoy this chapter.

It was early in the morning and Natsu, much to his irritation, didn’t get much sleep thanks to his heightened senses working against him while Kagura was literally using him as a hug pillow. To make matters worse, _every ten minutes_ she would pull his head into her breasts. This scared the living daylights out of him because, should Erza catch them like this, she would undoubtedly kill him on sight due to her hit first ask questions later mentality when it came to him doing something wrong.

 

However, all thoughts of attempting to escape his seemingly inevitable punishment came to a screeching halt when Natsu heard an alarm go off. Kagura began to stir at the noise, and Natsu went as still as possible in an attempt to delay her awakening as long as possible.

 

As Kagura cracked her eyes open, the first thing she saw was spiky pink hair. “Wha?” she mumbled as her drowsy state prevented her from keeping her thoughts to herself. he looked down and saw the hair belonged to Natsu, who currently had his face pressed into her boobs, and her eyes snapped open.

 

She froze, her own body going stiff as her sleep-addled mind struggled to process what her senses were telling her.

 

Knowing from Kagura’s expression that she was more than likely jumping to conclusions about the events of the prior night, Natsu attempted to calm and reason with the Mermaid Heel Ace. Before Natsu was able to say something which he prayed would keep the swords woman, who could rival Erza, from beating him to a bloody pulp, she screamed and separated from him. Her shove sent both of them tumbling off the bed, but on different sides. Kagura was sporting a full-body blush and Natsu just had a normal blush.

 

Kagura, however, had forgotten in her panic and need for separation that she was naked and quickly covered herself with her arms.

 

“W-W-W-What were you doing in my bed?” she asked, her complete embarrassment and her worry that they had done something last night being the only reasons that she wasn’t screaming at the top of her lungs or trying to murder the man before her.

 

“N-Nothing I swear! I put you in bed and took your clothes off as you asked.” Natsu instantly answered, with a slight increase in his blush due to remembering that Kagura had asked him, for lack of better terminology, to strip her the night before.

 

Upon hearing Natsu’s response, Kagura’s blush somehow got even redder. 

 

 _‘OH MY GOD! DID WE DO IT? IT WASN’T SAFE FOR ME! I’M NOT READY TO BE A MOTHER!’_ These thoughts began to run wild in Kagura’s mind at a million miles an hour, but she was quickly snapped out of it when Natsu spoke again. 

 

“W-We didn’t do anything, I promise. You just grabbed me and used me like a hug pillow nothing more,” Natsu stated upon seeing how close to emotionally breaking Kagura had become. She had closed in on herself by subconsciously entering a sitting fetal position with her chin on her knees, arms wrapped around her legs that were closed to help keep her modesty as best she could, and a slight amount of tears building in the corners of her eyes.

 

After hearing Natsu’s words, Kagura started to somewhat calm down. As she did she realized that Natsu was still wearing clothes, and recalled that there had been no blood on her bed. Kagura sighed with relief. Now that her fears had been lifted, she grabbed the bed covers as quickly as she could to further protect her modesty.

 

Once Kagura wrapped herself in the bed covers, she looked at Natsu, who was looking away but she could still just barely see his blush. She  smiled at how polite he was for not starring. “Thank you.”

 

“Don’t mention it, though I’d better go. If Erza catches me here with you like this, I’ll be a dead man.” In saying this Natsu opened Kagura’s window and jumped out, running as fast as he could from Fairy Hills upon landing.

 

Kagura stood up and walked over to the window that Natsu had jumped out of and watched him run for a bit before closing it and the curtains. She wondered just how the pink-haired man always seemed to know just what to do when it mattered most.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Natsu stopped running after getting a fair distance from Fairy Hills, and he realized something now that he had time to think. He didn’t know if his eyes were playing tricks on him or not, but it looked like Kagura had some white streaks in her hair which weren’t there when he took her to her room last night.

 

Shrugging it off he continued on his way to the Guildhall.

 

When Natsu entered the Guildhall some people were still giving him odd looks because of the changes that had happened, but that was only a small portion and it was mostly girls. Most if not all the guys were staring at one of the girls that had changed like Mira, Lucy, Yukino, and Wendy.

 

“Hey, Mira, can I get some fire and meat please?” The salmon haired pyro asked upon taking his seat.

 

“Sure Natsu,” Mira replied with a bright smile and joyful tone in her voice before walking into the kitchen to make up Natsu’s order.

 

He wasn’t left waiting long though, as Mira soon came back out with a hunk of meat on a bone and a mug of fire thanks to having already anticipated him coming in soon and placing his normal order. “Here you go Natsu.” Mira give Natsu his order with her standard bright smile, 

 

Thinking about it now, Mira never really had a chance to be around the Dragon Slayer, except for when he came to the guild, even then he didn’t always come up to the bar, so an idea came to mind. “Hey Natsu, would you like to go on a mission with me some time soon? We could do an S-class quest.”

 

Hearing Mira’s offer, Natsu almost instantly caved to his excitement. “I think I’ll pass, Mira,”.

 

“Oh, how come? I would have thought you of all people would love a chance to go on an S-class job. You did steal one before after all,” Mira retorted and giggled. He had worried a lot of people pulling that stunt.

 

Mira could tell something was on Natsu’s mind. The first tell was that he came into the guild quietly, instead of barging in like he always did, and the second was the fact that he turned down on going on an S-class quest, though he was an S-class wizard himself so he could go on one whenever he felt like.

 

Natsu had always been a bit fight happy, and there were no greater fights than the fights of S-class jobs. Though while others would complain about Natsu’s seemingly unquenchable thirst for battle, Mira actually found it to be among his more attractive traits, given that she could easily see _why_ he loved to fight so much.

 

Fighting meant gaining strength and experience, and those were two of the most fundamental elements one needed to protect those that one cared about, so with Natsu’s sense of loyalty, protective nature, and his past history of being the factor to turn the tide of a battle in favor of those he cared for, well it became plain as day as to why he loved to fight.

 

“Natsu,” Mira asked as she placed her hand atop of Natsu’s with her tone and expression conveying her concern for him, “Is everything ok? You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

 

“Thanks Mira, it’s just I don’t know how to say it.” Lucy would always smack him when he saw her naked and given that, he really didn’t want to know what Mira, or let alone Erza, was going to do to him when he explained his problem. Then again, Erza didn’t seem to think there was a problem since they had grown up doing it, and Mira was almost the same though she would at least cover up.

 

Seeing that Natsu was still having some trouble telling her, Mira quickly left him to walk around the bar. When she reached him she quickly grabbed his hand and started walking to the guilds doors.

 

Natsu was surprised by Mira’s sudden action and barely had enough time to grab his food. He let Mira lead him out of the Guild and to a tree that was still on the Guilds grounds. 

 

“Does this help? No one else is around so you can tell me if you didn’t want anyone else hearing.” Mira asked, turning to face him.

 

“I’m just not sure how to start? Hmmmm,” Natsu began again, only for his frustration and uncertainty over his whole situation to start to become too much as he started scratching his head.

 

Mira then realized that from the start he might have just not known how to begin telling her. “Why don’t you just tell me what all lead up to your problem? That should make telling me the problem easier.”

 

“Ok. Last night, Erza had me take Kagura and Milliana back to Fairy Hills. When we got there, and after I got Milliana to her room, Kagura… asked me to undress her because of how hot she felt and her being too drunk to do it herself. I did as she asked, but when I went to leave her in her underwear, she asked me to remove them as well. I tried stressing that it wasn’t a good idea but she insisted, so I did so.” Natsu informed her hesitantly.

 

“I see,” Mira said with a sigh, placing a hand on her chin as she thought.

 

This was not what she had been expecting. Even after all these years, Natsu hadn’t worried about girls like this before. She wondered if Natsu’s sudden change was caused by the spell that had  changed their bodies.

 

She took out the small notepad and pen that she would use when the guild was full and was getting too many orders to keep track of from the carefully concealed pocket of her dress. She quickly scribbled down an address before tearing off the page and handing it to Natsu. 

 

“Go to the address I wrote down for you and ask to see Fernando. Tell him I sent you, and that I am cashing in on the favor he owes me, then do exactly as he says, no matter how frustrated he may make you. Wear what he gives you and pick me up at 8pm tonight, and make sure Happy doesn’t come with you. This is going to be just you and me ok?”

 

Seeing that Mira wasn’t going to take no for an answer, Natsu nodded, causing Mira to smile before getting up.

 

“I’ll see you later at eight Natsu.” Mira said as she walked off with a  bit more sway in her hips.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

-Later that day-

 

Upon exiting Fernando’s shop, Natsu did his best not to toss a fireball behind him. When he had entered and given the short man by the name of Fernando Mira’s message, the man had dragged him off to a room and ordered him to strip down to his boxers. The following hours consisted of him having to act like a positionable statue for the man while answering seemingly random questions. If he deviated or questioned the man, he was stabbed with a needle. It was only the fear of Mira’s wrath that kept Natsu in line and prevented him from throttling the little man.

 

Taking a second to breathe now that he was out of that hell, Natsu looked at his reflection in the shop's window. He was greeted with the sight of him wearing a well-tailored tuxedo. The tux consisted of black dress pants, black dress shoes, a black sports coat, solid black belt with a silver buckle, and a white dress shirt. The dress shirt was mostly buttoned up, though the top two buttons were left undone, with it also being loosely tucked in so it was a bit baggy. Natsu had largely worn an open vest, so he wanted the shirt left untucked and unbuttoned, but the man had insisted that he leave it as it was. He even threatened to tell Mira that he was being uncooperative after hearing Natsu grumble about only doing so to avoid making her angry. The shirt’s collar was folded over the jacket’s collar and due to the shirt not being fully buttoned, it caused the collar to flare out a bit. 

 

The man had tried to put him in a tie, but Natsu’s frustration with him peaked and he nearly roasted the man. Safe to say, it had gotten the point across but sadly it had burned away the tux, leaving the two to start all over again, this time with enchanted fireproof fabric. Natsu tried putting his scarf back on, but the man scolded him, saying that it didn’t fit with the Gentlemanly Bad-Boy look that the tux gave him. So his scarf and other clothes were neatly folded and put into a brown paper bag for him before he was pushed out of the shop.

 

Turning his gaze from his reflection, Natsu was surprised to see how dark it had gotten. Needless to say, it was getting close to the time he needed to get to Mira’s, so close that he knew he didn’t have time to drop his bag of clothes off at his house. Instead, Natsu decided to drop them off at the guild, seeing as how he would be able to make it to Mira’s house from the guild by the time she had specified.

 

Though, knowing the guild, they would probably make a huge fuss about his new outfit and bombard him with questions, not letting him leave until he answered them even when every answer he gave them would just result in more questions until it was past the time to meet Mira.

 

“Natsu? Is that you,” Natsu heard a male voice from behind him, quickly turning around, the pyro was met with the sight of none other than Gildarts. 

 

“What’s got you all dressed up?” Gildarts questioned further upon seeing that it was, in fact, Natsu.

 

“Mira has something planned. She sent me to some guy she knows, who stuffed me into this suit and pushed me out the door. I'm supposed to meet Mira at her house next." Natsu answered, with a hand scratching the back of his head.

 

“I see...” Gildarts had a big grin on his face. He felt kinda proud, since Natsu was like a son to him. ”Well, it looks to me like she’s having you take her out for the night.”

 

“Well could you hold on to this for me? I don’t have time to drop it at my house and make it to Mira’s.” Natsu asked Gildarts and held out the bag that contained his clothes after taking out his scarf.

 

Gildarts chucked “Sure thing. Here’s a tip, make sure to compliment her on her outfit when you see her, and since I’m guessing you're going out for dinner, don’t forget to pay for it Trust me on this.”

 

Natsu looked a little confused at the tip Gildarts had given him, but took it nonetheless. “Thanks Gildarts,” Natsu said before slowly walking off. He may have wanted to fight the man, but he also didn’t want to make Mira wait.

 

“Makarov is going to have a heart attack when he hears about this.” Gildarts chuckled out, knowing that the elderly Guild Master would quickly come to the same conclusion he had.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Upon reaching Mira’s room in Fairy Hills, Natsu knocked on the door. He didn’t have to wait long, as the door was soon opened by Mira. He might not really get the point behind why people needed to get dressed up for anything, but he had come to accept that there were times that they had to dress up. Even if every time that being dressed up was needed, he was given no choice in the matter via Erza, and now Mira, making him.

 

He looked at Mira up and down. She was wearing a smooth black dress. Unlike her normal dresses that had a slight billowing to the skirt section, Mira’s current dress didn’t as its skirt flowed like a river down to her ankles. The cut of the dress extended down to the lower end of her chest, top of her abdomen, giving a very generous, yet elegant viewing of her upper assets.

 

“How do I look?” Mira questioned before doing a twirl, showing Natsu that the dress was backless with the straps tied together behind her neck while the removed back extended down to near the bottom edge of her lower back. Natsu also noticed that Mira didn't have her fringe tied up like she normally did, which was a rare sight to everyone in the guild.

 

“You look nice. It’s rare to see you with your fringe down, but I like it,” Natsu answered honestly. He had seen plenty of photos of Mira in a swimsuit, but compared to what he was seeing now, they were nothing.

 

A light blush dusted Mira’s cheeks as she smiled at Natsu’s compliment. “Thank you. You're looking quite handsome yourself.”

 

Mira locked the door and linked her right arm with Natsu’s left arm. “Well, let’s go!”

 

Natsu was a bit confused at Mira’s action, but brushed it off. She seemed happy, so it didn’t matter if it was a little awkward to walk.

 

When they reached their destination, Natsu saw it was a rather popular restaurant. Normally Natsu wouldn’t care, but he had overheard people talking about it many times before. They entered and walked up to the podium that the maître d’ was standing behind. “We have a reservation under Strauss.” 

 

“Ah, Miss Strauss, your reservation was quite last minute but luckily for you we had a cancellation not long before you called. I’m glad you chose us to dine with tonight.” After writing down their arrival the maître d’ took them to their table.

 

After he had seated the pair he handed them their menus. “One of our waiters will be here soon to take your orders.” The man bowed to them before returning to his podium.

 

Natsu looked at the menu, but all the meals had fancy names meaning he couldn’t understand what was what at all. Mira must have caught on because she started telling him what each meal was.

 

After Mira finished telling Natsu what each meal was, a waiter came over to take their order’s, Natsu decided on the Prime Rib Roast and Mira quickly chose the Chicken Tikka Masala and a bottle of wine. The waiter nodded while jotting down their orders and taking their menus before walking away.

 

“So Natsu,” Mira called to get his attention, “Aside from what happened with Kagura, has anything else happened to you or have you done anything else interesting since yesterday?” Mira asked, making small talk.

 

“Hmmm. Not really. When I put Milliana in her bed she was so drunk that she thought I was a cat.”

 

Mira giggled at that. “Didn’t you say she did that when you had a big plastic cat head stuck on your head?” Mira remembered she giggled when Natsu told her this after their return from the tower of heaven.

 

“Yea, Happy was also surprised when I got home. He made jokes about me trying to copy Laxus.” Natsu grumbled. He didn’t like how his best friend compared him to Laxus even if it was a joke. “So, what about you?”

 

“Well, both Elfmen and Lisanna took my change pretty well. Both of them have been supportive, and the change hasn’t negatively affected my modelling. In fact, would you like to come with me the next time they call for me? They’ve been looking for a male wizard from our guild to do some couples shots with me.”

 

“I don’t know, wouldn’t they get someone from Pegasus to do it?” Natsu didn’t really care about Mira’s offer, and if it was anything like what happened in Fernando’s store then it was definitely a big fat no.

 

“Normally yes, they would get someone they liked from another guild. However this time around they are looking for someone from the same guild. They’ve already tried asking Laxus, but he turned them down and he was the only person they wanted.” Mira told him. “However with the change you’ve gone through, I think they might settle with you. It will also help if I tell them I want to do it with you. So... what do you think? Want to give it a try?”

 

Natsu thought for a moment. On the one hand, he didn’t want to have to get dressed up again but on the other, Mira seemed really excited to do it, and despite being one of the strongest members in Fairy Tail she was rather emotionally sensitive.

 

With a sigh he looked at Mira. “Ok, I’ll give it a shot and go with you.”

 

Mira’s smile grew bright when Natsu agreed to her proposal. “Fantastic! I’ll let you know as soon as they give me a shooting date.”

 

The two continued to make small talk while waiting for dinner. They didn’t need to wait long though. Natsu almost rudely tore into his meal, only to stop just before he did and thought about where he was. He looked around at another table and was looking at what other guys were doing.

 

Natsu mimicked them, trying not to embarrass Mira. At that same time, Mira was watching Natsu as she ate. A blush formed on her face when she thought it was sweet that Natsu was trying his best to mimic proper dining etiquette, something she would have to thank him for later.

 

After dinner the waiter came up to hand them their bill. Mira was about to pay when she heard the waiter thanking someone. When she looked up, she saw Natsu handing over money to the waiter.

 

To say she was shocked was an understatement. She had been fully prepared to pay for the meal the moment she came up with this dinner idea. She hadn't realized Natsu knew enough about dating etiquette to realize he should pay for the meal. Combined with the tuxedo he wore, the action made him seem like a proper gentleman, rather than the fight-happy Salamander she was used to.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

As the two were walking back to Fairy Hills, Mira was still thinking about how Natsu paid for their dinner. “Hey Natsu, why did you pay for dinner? I was planning to pay from the start so you didn’t have to do that.”

 

Natsu scratched his cheek, even though Gildarts told him he should do it, at the time if also just felt right that he should be the one to pay, so he did. “I did it because I wanted to. I’ve wanted to try the food there for a while now, but they never let me in until now, so thanks.” 

 

He gave her a toothy grin, and with his answer Mira’s heart soared, her mouth felt suddenly dry and her cheeks went a bright red.

 

“Are you cold Mira? Your face is red,” Natsu.

 

“O-Oh, uh, maybe a little. I’ll be fine though.” 

 

Mira suddenly felt something drape over her shoulders and when she looked to see what it was she saw the tux jacket Natsu had just been wearing.

 

She looked at the now jacketless Natsu, surprised. “Are you still cold?” he asked, looking a bit concerned

 

“No, it’s really warm.” Mira had spoken softly, it was all she could do in the moment. Natsu’s jacket was so warm, but that was to be expected since his body temperature was higher than normal people’s seeing as he was a Fire Wizard but also a Fire Dragon Slayer. She tugged on the jacket a little and held it in place.

 

The two walked back to Fairy Hills in a companionable silence. As they got to the entrance of Fairy Hills, Mira turned around and looked up at Natsu, flashing him a smile. “Thank you Natsu. Tonight was far better than I had planned.” 

 

“No problem. I had fun too and the food was great,” he said, smiling back

 

“It was. Maybe we should do this again sometime.” Mira looked away slightly as she said this. She also didn’t mind if Natsu didn’t want to do this again but deep down she hoped he would.

 

“Sure, I’d like to.” This caused Mira to look back at Natsu in surprise yet again.

 

And there it was again, her heart was thumping in her chest. “Natsu… could you lean down a little bit please?”

 

Natsu complied with her request and leaned down. Mira then took a step forward and went on her tippy toes and connected their lips which made Natsu’s eye go wide in surprise. 

 

The kiss was light, and it didn’t last long as Mira was the first to break. As she broke the kiss she took a few steps back and smiled at Natsu. “Thank you again for the wonderful night Natsu. See you tomorrow.” Mira then walked into Fairy Hills and out of Natsu’s sight.

 

Natsu remained there for a few minutes, still in shock from Mira’s sudden kiss, before heading home himself.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

-Half an hour later-

 

Mira swept her hair back as she tilted her head back in the shower. She had needed to cool off after what she had just done before coming inside but it hadn’t worked. She still felt hot, and her cheeks were still red.

 

She turned off the shower, stepped out, and dried herself before leaving the bathroom. She put her nightgown on and looked at the black jacket that lay on her bed. “I forgot to give it back to him.” She said to herself with a sigh as she walked over to her bed and touched Natsu’s jacket. 

 

“It’s still as warm as when he put it on me.” Mira picked the jacket and swung it over her shoulders as she walked out onto the small balcony that was connected to her window. She looked out at the glimmering lights of Magnolia.

 

Mira held her right hand over her heart as she thought of Natsu, which caused it to start beating faster. It was then she came to a realization. 

 

“I’ve completely fallen for him,” Mira said to herself softly. For the first time in her life, her heart yearning for someone.

 

That night Mira slept soundly in her bed with a smile on her face while using Natsu’s jacket as a small blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update is Elegance of a Black Rose.
> 
> Also please ignore the Note that is after this one as A03 is being annoying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading everyone, as I said I will still be updating my other fic's and soon this was just something I did and had fun with to get me back into it. I also just wanted to give you all a heads up that if there is someone you want in the Harem then leave a comment with their name (Only females I am not a M/M writer sorry.) I'll do my best to work them in
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed it and please leave kudos and a comment, see you all next time.


End file.
